narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rasengan
why do not you put it Because those are already listed in the jutsu infobox, there's no need nor point in listing them twice. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 2 jutsus you should also put Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan and Super Great Ball Rasengan in the list -- (talk) 17:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I take it you are talking about the derived jutsu list. That list is only for techniques that are directly derived from the the featured technique. Both the Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan and the Super Great Ball Rasengan are directly derived from the Great Ball Rasengan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) oh your right i apologize damage can rasengan potentially kill someone or damage them severely? -- (talk) 06:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Why do you think the jutsu is A-ranked? --(_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 02:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps because it was explicitly said so? Omnibender - Talk - 11:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Rasengan variations why does there need to be a page for all of the different variation of rasengan? they are all basically the same move and most of them only get used a few times and often only in one fight. (talk) 19:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's there. ~SnapperT '' 21:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture Just throwing this out there... thats an image from part II of a jutsu from part I. - SimAnt 01:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Adding a derived Shouldn't we add Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan to the derived list? (talk) 16:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :The list only shows up until "grandchild" jutsu, so to speak. That one is further down at the genealogical tree. Omnibender - Talk - 21:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) 1 Handed Rasengan should be added to the Trivia. I stopped watching Naruto Shippuden a long time ago around before Episode 40 was out. now i'm on: Naruto Shippuden Season 2 : Ep. 100|23:14| and I found Naruto use a 1 handed rasengan in some illusion and almost hit Kiba, but Kakashi held him back. Three different versions of the same attack These three should be mentioned in the article. We have Konohamaru's golf-ball sized version; Naruto's, Jiraiya's, and Kakashi's baseball sized version; and Minato's larger volleyball sized version.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Konohamru's isn't perfected, Naruto needs help from a clone, and Minato's is just a bit bigger, I don't think that means they are different versions.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing in the manga indicates that Konohamaru's isn't perfected, Deva 27. He combined for rotation and power and made a smaller version of the Rasengan. Naruto doesn't ALWAYS need the help of a clone *again, few times Naruto has done it with one hand*, he just uses it since its faster. And Minato's being bigger also means its more powerful. There are three versions of the technique that we've seen in the manga. Tiny (Konohmaru's), Standard (Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Jiraiya's), and Large (Minato's). --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::;The boy's a genin with well i'm going to say regular or average chakra for his age (maybe more being a Sarutobi and being able to perform 2 A ranked jutsu in succession and what not). You expected his rasengan to be the size of seasoned users? Two of which were noted to have an immense chakra reserves? There was nothing wrong/weird about his rasengan...--Cerez365 (talk) 01:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Naruto said he would show Konohamaru how to make it bigger. Again, the manga has shown different versions of the same attack, first Konohamaru's tiny one, the standard one, and then Minato's larger version. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::How to make a '''bigger one he was more than likey talking about Oodama Rasengan. The manga has shown different versions to the same attack yes but they all used the rasengan so it's the same attack. The size of the rasengan is proportionate to the amount of chakra you can put into it. There was no "difference" in any of the attacks except for that. --Cerez365 (talk) 01:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The size of the Rasengan also shows how powerful the attack is. The larger the Rasengan, the more powerful it is.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Except this isn't change like from Rasengan to Chōōdama Rasegan. The difference is barely noticeable. Omnibender - Talk - 01:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The first time Naruto had a successful rasengan may have been a different version. It was alot more powerful than the one Jiraya used to show Naruto. Can anyone explain? YellowPhoenix (talk) 02:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Obviously Jiraiya wasn't trying to kill the man, and naruto put his all into his. Underwater Rasengan Formation In the Land of Tea filler arc during part I, Naruto used shadow clones, each had a Rasengan, and put they're hands in a circle to make a whirlpool. I think that needs to be put as an Anime Only variation Your mine! Fireball Jutsu! (talk) 18:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :He was spinning the water with his chakra.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Colour On the cover of Volume 52, I believe, Rasengan was shown to be white-ish in colour. (talk) 21:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its colored yellow.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yellow Rasengan picture Do we have any real pictures of the yellow Rasengan?? Fangzntalonz (talk) 02:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Example. ''~SnapperT '' 02:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why is Cho Kasseiken on the derived list? (talk) 16:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :That jutsu is stuck in the wiki's memory, and regrettably appears in a couple of places that it should not. ''~SnapperT '' 16:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. (talk) 16:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Blue Impact???! Sorry, but I played Ultimate Ninja 3, and there's no way that Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand while punching the enemy!!! It's just chakra gathered in this hand, not in a spiral sphere. And besides, Naruto needs a CLONE!! And the Green BEast Naruto only uses taijutsu!! Why is such an attack put in the derived jutsu? (talk) 10:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The video games like to stretch it a bit. Just look at the ougis(specials/ultimates) for Un1-Un5.Umishiru (talk) 16:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why is '''''every single stupid video game variant in the derived list? Really? Most of them don't even make sense. (talk) 15:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thus why its only possible in video games.Umishiru (talk) 16:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I know that. My question was(and is), "Why are they all there?" (talk) 13:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Parent Jutsu? How is the Menacing Ball it's parent jutsu? It says that the Rasengan was based on the Menacing Ball (and in my perspective) like Iron Sand is based on the One-Tailed Shukaku's automatic sand defense, so wouldn't you have to change that article to reflect that as well? Questionaredude (talk) 00:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::there is a subtle difference, though. The Rasengan is a specific technique based off another specific technique. Iron Sand is a whole collection of techniques based off the general abilities of a jinchūriki. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I still don't think it's enough to call it the Rasengan's parent jutsu. Definitely something for the related jutsu field though. Omnibender - Talk - 01:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're probably right, especially considering we don't know the exact story behind it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC)